1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling shock wave irradiation in a shock wave therapy apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, shock wave therapy apparatuses have been developed which irradiate a shock wave (ultrasonic wave) to a subject to be examined to disintegrate a calculus or the like in the subject.
If a shock wave is irradiated toward normal tissue, not a calculus, an adverse effect on the subject often results, such as damage to the normal tissue. In this respect, therefore, it is important to disintegrate a calculus with the minimum adverse effect on the subject. If a large abnormal portion such as a calculus exists in the subject, (often its size varies depending on the subject), it is necessary to make a therapy plan to disintegrate the calculus by applying a shock wave to various portions of the calculus, carry out the calculus disintegration based on the therapy plan. With the use of the conventional shock wave therapy apparatuses, however, it is difficult to formulate a therapy plan and carry out the calculus disintegration based thereon.
There is therefore a demand for a shock wave therapy apparatus capable of controlling the irradiation of a shock wave so as to disintegrate a calculus based on a therapy plan.